As a pressure gauge for measuring an internal pressure in a pressure container and the like, a bourdon tube pressure gauge utilizing a bourdon tube has been conventionally known (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-196893, for example). A bourdon tube pressure gauge described in the Patent Reference includes a bourdon tube and a joint to which a base end part of the bourdon tube is fixed. In the bourdon tube pressure gauge, the bourdon tube and the joint are made of metal material such as copper based metal or steel. Further, in the bourdon tube pressure gauge, in order to fix the base end part of the bourdon tube to the joint, the base end part of the bourdon tube is inserted and brazed to a fitting hole which is formed in the joint.
In recent years, a need for reduction in cost of the bourdon tube pressure gauge has been increasing in the market. When resin is used as material for the joint, cost of the bourdon tube pressure gauge is capable of being reduced. However, the bourdon tube made of metal cannot be fixed to the joint which is made of resin by brazing and thus fixing strength of the bourdon tube to the joint may be lowered. Therefore, when a pressure is generated in the inside of the bourdon tube, the base end part of the bourdon tube may be detached from the fitting hole of the joint.